Kendall 44
The Kendall 44 (known as Kendall 9mm and LH44'''http://m.imgur.com/3iGL0AN?r in pre-release, and as '''G18 in the game files) is a Kendall Ballistics pistol in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Campaign The Kendall 44 is used to kill an SDF trooper at the start of "Black Sky". It is a common pistol throughout the game, used by both SetDef and SATO troopers as a standard sidearm. When all side missions are completed, the Kendall 44 unlocks the Full Auto upgrade, which converts it into a fully-automatic pistol similar to the Hornet. Multiplayer The Kendall 44 is unlocked at level 35. The Kendall 44 is a versatile pistol, capable of providing a quick switch in a panic situation. The integral Lightweight Mold attachment allows the Kendall 44 to sport a much higher hipfire accuracy than other pistols. In terms of damage, the Kendall 44 is solid, sporting a 3 shot kill potential at short to medium ranges, and a 4 shot potential afterwards. The Rifled Barrel attachment assists in maintaining high damage over range, and coupled with the Hollow Point attachment, creates a lethal secondary over range. The magazine size of the Kendall 44 sports a healthy 16 rounds, negating a strong need for Extended Mag, however if the player plans to use Auto Sear to convert the Kendall 44 into a machine pistol, Extended Mag is almost essential, as the magazine of the Kendall 44 would be empty after only a few seconds of firing. A common tactic used by players is to combine the Laser Sight, Akimbo, Auto Sear and Extended Mag attachments to create a powerful assault class capable of dispatching numerous enemies with little trouble. Dexterity helps in emergency situations when the player is forced to reload to keep the pressure on the enemy team. Optical attachments on the Kendall 44 are not a necessity, however if precision is a must for long range engagements, the ELO is a viable option. Attachments Optics *Reflex - Unlocked at weapon level 1. *Trojan - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *ELO - Unlocked at weapon level 12. Other *Quickdraw - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Rifled Barrel - Unlocked at weapon level 3. *Extended Mag - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Hollow Point - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Laser Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 6. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *FMJ - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Stock - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Auto Sear - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Akimbo- Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Lightweight Mold - Integral. Variants Zombies The Kendall is the starting pistol on Zombies in Spaceland, Shaolin Shuffle and Attack of the Radioactive Thing, and is acquired in the Magic Wheel in Rave in the Redwoods. Like the MR6 and M1911 in previous installments, it can be useful in single-digit rounds for building points and finishing with melee attacks, although the Kendall generally becomes obsolete after the first 3 rounds, even with attachments. It is unlocked for customization at level 8. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Kendall becomes the Baby's Breath, which plays a role similar to the Mustang & Sally, Meat Wagon and Death and Taxes as a pistol which fires grenades. On this first upgrade, the Kendall stays a single-wielded weapon, removing the Akimbo attachment if it is already equipped. When Double Pack-a-Punched, the Baby's Breath becomes the Fire and Brimstone, this time becoming dual-wielded like its predecessors and gaining a 15-round magazine. Auto Sear and Extended Mags are a highly recommended attachments, as it will convert the Baby's Breath to a full-auto firing mode and negating any loss of ammo for not being akimbo already, making it excellent to take down hordes, much like older pack a punched starting pistols. Like the previous pistols, the Baby's Breath's grenades deal very high splash damage against the player, making it advisable to either fire from a distance or shoot into groups of zombies. It is also recommended to buy Bombstoppers, as they will negate splash damage. The increased explosive damage makes it a strong choice for dealing with Brutes, which usually go down in 10-15 shots. Kendall 44 vs Baby's Breath vs Fire and Brimstone Gallery Kendall 44 IW.png|The Kendall 44 in first person Kendall 44 ADS IW.png|Aiming down the Kendall 44's sights Kendall 44 Reloading IW.png|Reloading the Kendall 44 Kendall 44 Menu Icon IW.png|The Kendall 44's menu icon Kendall 44 Unlock Card IW.png|The Kendall 44 being unlocked in multiplayer Kendall 44 Zombies Unlock Card IW.png|The Kendall 44 being unlocked in Zombies Concept art Kendall 44 3D model concept 1 IW.jpg Kendall 44 3D model concept 2 IW.jpg Kendall 44 Cartel 3D model concept 1 IW.jpg Kendall 44 Cartel 3D model concept 2 IW.jpg Trivia *The HUD icon features a flashlight that is absent on the weapon's model. However, adding an optical attachment onto the weapon adds the flashlight to the weapon's model. *"BLUE BLUOS" and ".44" can be seen written and engraved on the magazine. This is easiest seen while reloading. *"Kendall", ".44 ACP" and the Kendall Ballistic logo can be seen engraved on the side of the weapon. *"44" can be seen engraved on the back of the pistol slide. *When Dexterity is equipped, the reload animation is changed. The magazine is simply dropped out of the weapon as a new one is loaded, as opposed to manually pulled out. References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Handguns